Don't stop loving me
by Valuable Shicchi -Valshe
Summary: ada yang anehketika Ichigo dan Orihime menikah apa itu? rnr pleaaaaseeee


MY FIRST ICHIHIME…

Maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan yaw…,

Enjoyed and Review

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Bleach**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Kurosaki-kun, don't stop loving me **

**By: Kurosaki Shicchi **

Wanita cantik itu memberikan tas kerja kepada suaminya. Kali ini suaminya mendadak ada meeting dengan Klein nya dari Seireitei overtaxing. Lelaki yang tinggi dan tegap bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu. Menerima tas kerja itu tanpa senyum sedikitpun.

"Berusahalah, Kurosaki-kun." Kata Orihime berharap lelaki yang ada di depannya memberikan senyuman seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini dia hanya mengangguk tanpa menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman manis dari suami kepada istrinya. Lelaki itu mulai pergi tanpa menoleh kebelakang lalu memasuki mobilnya.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime hanya memandang kepergian suaminya dengan wajah yang murung. Kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya.

Orihime Inoue. Sekarang telah menjadi Orihime Kurosaki. Mereka berdua telah menikah hampir setahun. Mereka menikah tidak ada unsur pemaksaan dari orang tua kedua belah pihak. Mereka menikah karena saling mencintai satu sama lain. Di umur pernikahan mereka yang baru tiga bulan, Orihime dinyatakan telah mengandung selama sebulan. Hal itu membuat sang suami Ichigo Kurosaki senang tak terkira.

Namun, kesenangan itu hilang. Di usia kandungan Orihime mencapai tujuh bulan, dia terjatuh dari tangga rumahnya dan menyebabkan kandungannya gugur. Orihime yang menyadari perubahan sifat suaminya dikarenakan kejadian itu hanya terdiam. Orihime telah mencoba meminta maaf. Namun sang suami hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat sang istri.

Orihime berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Matanya tak sanggup menahan air mata yang tak ingin dia keluarkan. Dia melihat ke arah meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya. Terdapat sebuah photo pernikahannya dengan Ichigo. Di photo itu, tampak seorang Ichigo Kurosaki sedang tersenyum bahagia sambil menggendong istrinya bridal style. Orihime juga pasti sangat senang dengan hari itu.

"Gomen ne, Kurosaki-kun. Aku sudah membunuh anak kita," kata Orihime sambil mengelus kaca photo tersebut.

"Aku takut kalau kau berhenti mencintaiku dikarenakan hal ini," kata Orihime lagi. Isakannya mulai terasa. Kemudian dia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan kegundahannya. Dia membuka baju bagian bawahnya. Tampaklah bekas luka jaitan kejadian itu. Dia membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin.

* * *

Di tempat lain, Ichigo Kurosaki sedang mengadakan pertemuan penting bersama kleinnya, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Kau yakin akan mengambil proyek itu? Kau tau kalau proyek itu harganya sangat kecil. Dan bahkan kurang menguntungkan kita. Kita ini perusahaan kelas kakap." Kata Hitsugaya

"Ya, aku tau. Pikiranku sedang tidak enak saat ini. Aku masih saja berfikir soal kejadian dua bulan yang lalu. Aku masih belum bisa menerima kematian anak pertamaku," jelas Ichigo.

"Jadi, hubunganmu dengan Orihime sedang tidak harmonis karena hal itu?" tanya Hitsugaya menerka

"Mungkin saja, akhir-akhir ini aku sering berdiam diri dengannya. Aku tak tau sebenarnya perlakuanku ini benar atau salah," terang Ichigo di iringi gelengan heran Hitsugaya.

"Dasar jeruk baka! Tentu saja kau salah besar. Aku juga pernah mengalami yang namanya kehilangan anak pertama. Momo juga hamil pertamanya mengalami keguguran. Tapi aku hanya berfikir positive," kata Hitsugaya tertawa melihat tingkah temannya yang sepertinya tak mengerti dengan kata-katanya berusan.

"Lebih jelasnya, setidaknya aku tak kehilangan Istriku. Banyak wanita mengalami keguguran. Bahkan wanita tersebut juga ikut meninggal. Aku merasa bersyukur karena Momo masih bisa bertahan hidup." Kata Hitsugaya lebih jelasnya.

"Entahlah Toushiro. Aku masih meragukan hal itu. Aku masih merasa kalau semua ini kesalahan Orihime," kata Ichigo lagi. hitsugaya menghela nafas.

"Aku puny aide bagus yang mungkin bisa membuat kau dan Orihime kembali harmonis," kata Hitsugaya sambil nyengir setan.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo penasaran. Hitsugaya mulai membisikkannya ke telinga Ichigo.

"HAH?"

* * *

Orihime kini melihat keluar rumah. Dia melihat seorang anak-anak yang bermain dengan riangnya. Sejenak senyuman terukir di bibir mungilnya.

"Aduh," rintih anak itu terjatuh karena berlari tadi. Orihime langsung berlari ke arah anak tersebut. Lalu membantunya berdiri sekaligus membersihkan luka yang ada di lutut dan tangan anak itu.

"Berhati-hatilah jika berjalan anak kecil," kata Orihime sambil mengusap-usap rambut anak itu.

"Baik, tante. Tante cantik sekali, nama tante siapa?" tanya ank kecil itu sambil tersenyum senang.

"Orihime Inou- Orihime Kurosaki." Kata Orihime akhirnya menggunakan nama belakang suaminya.

"Namaku Ururu. Terimakasih telah menolongku," kata anak kecil bernama Ururu itu sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Sama-sama Ururu-chan. Lain kali hati-hati kalau berjalan ya," kata Orihime menasihati. Ururu mengangguk senang.

"Ururu…" panggil seorang wanita berkulit gelap dengan rambut yang panjang berwarna ungu.

"Kaa-san memanggil. Sampai jumpa lagi tante Kurosaki," kata Ururu pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Orihime kembali berdiri ke posisi semula lalu membalas lambaian tangan anak itu.

"Anak yang manis. Akankah aku bisa mendapatkan anak semanis dia?" kata Orihime sedih. Kemudian dia kembali ke rumahnya. Dia membersihkan piring bekas makan tadi.

PRANG

Gelas pecah berkeping-keping. Saking kecilnya tangan Orihime terkena pecahan kaca tersebut. Tak lama kemudian dia membersihkan pecahan kaca itu. Dia kembali ke ruang tengah untuk memerban lukanya.

"Kurosaki-kun, aku merindukanmu." Kata Orihime sambil menangis.

* * *

Ichigo mulai membuka berkas yang ada di kopernya. Namun sesuatu berbentuk persegi mengalihkan pandangannya. Photo pernikahan mereka. Ichigo memandang wajah indah dengan senyuman Orihime. Namun ingatannya dimunculkan pada saat kejadian dua bulan yang lalu. Keguguran. Hey, tunggu. Sebenarnya yang namanya keguguran itu biasa. Itu juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Orihime. Seandainya saja dia ada saat Orihime membutuhkannya, pasti tidak akan ada kejadian itu. Orihime sedang hamil besar sementara dia tidak ada bersamanya. Ini juga kesalahannya.

"Kuso! Apa yang telah ku lakukan kepadanya itu sudah sangat keterlaluan," kata Ichigo langsung menutup tas kerjanya lalu menyambar mobilnya.

"Kurosaki-sama…akan ada rapat penting setelah ini." Kata sekertarisnya Rukia.

"Istriku lebih penting daripada rapat bodoh itu," kata Ichigo langsung meninggalkan Rukia.

"Matte! Ichigo-sama..." kata Rukia. Namun terlambat. Suara mobil Ichigo sudah kedengaran dan Rukia melihat Ichigo pergi.

"Yah..." desah Rukia menyerah.

Ichigo mulai menyetir mobilnya. Sampai pada akhirnya tibalah dia di depan rumahnya yang megah itu. Dia mulai membunyikan klaxon mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian dia melihat istrinya membuka pintu kemudian membuka pagar rumahnya.

"Okaeri, Kurosaki-kun." Sapa Orihime pelan. Dia sudah tak tahan di cueki oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Tadaima," katanya. Orihime terkejut. Ichigo membalas sapaannya. Biasanya selalu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu langsung masuk melewati istrinya yang mematung. Tapi kali ini, Ichigo berdiri tepat di depan Orihime. Tersenyum sexy, Ichigo mencium pipi istrinya.

"Ku-kurosaki-kun?" Orihime heran dengan tindakannya. Mata Ichigo tertuju pada tangan Orihime yang terluka tadi.

"Sayang, kau terluka!" kata Ichigo. Sayang? Ichigo memang benar-benar membuat Orihime bingung setengah mati. Bukankah selama dua bulan ini dia hanya memanggil Orihime dengan marga aslinya, Inoue. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia berubah 150 derajat?

"Kurosaki-kun, aku ingin bicara," Kata Orihime serius. Ichigo mengarah ke Orihime. Terlihat jelas di mata abu-abunya yang memerah. Dan garis matanya yang mulai bengkak.

"Aku minta maaf, Inoue-"

"Tidak. Aku minta maaf. Aku yang sepenuhnya salah disini. Kalau saja aku lebih ber hati-hati, mungkin kita masih memiliki anak. Aku tau Kurosaki-kun tidak mencintaiku lagi. aku bersedia untuk berpisah." Kata Orihime. Mata hazel Ichigo membulat.

"Apa? Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Inoue. Aku juga merasa bersalah. Kau sedang hamil besar seharusnya aku membagi waktuku bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu Inoue. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Maafkan aku," kata Ichigo. Orihime tersenyum. Karena ternyata suaminya ternyata masih mencintainya.

"Kau ku maafkan, Kurosaki-kun. Aku hanya minta satu permintan," kata Orihime tersenyum. Ichigo memandang Orihime seolah mengatakan APA.

"Jangan berhenti mencintaiku, Kurosaki-kun." Ucap Orihime memeluk suaminya.

"As you wish my lady," kata Ichigo.

"Sayang, aku juga punya satu permintaan," kata Ichigo. Orihime mengangguk.

"Aku ingin kita punya anak lagi." kata Ichigo sambil mengecup lembut bibir Orihime. Lama rasanya tidak bercumbu dengan istrinya. Orihime mulai menarik dasi Ichigo supaya lebih mendekat kepadanya.

"Kau tau," kata Ichigo memandang wajah Orihime dengan posisi Ichigo di atas badan Orihime.

"Kita masih bisa punya satu lagi," kata Ichigo mencium istrinya. Orihime tersenyum mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian tampaklah baju masing-masing berterbangan di ruangan itu.

OWARI


End file.
